Blank
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: One-shot about the hard-fought romance between Draco and Ginny. Ginny needs someone to teach her how to be cold and emotionless. And, when the world comes crashing down on them, they manage to survive it together. That's a bad summary but please R and R.


Blank

She would show no emotion; that was how she would survive the next year. Not happiness, not fear, not anger, not anything. She had just gotten in trouble, once again, for having the wrong opinion. The wrong opinion was any opinion that differed from her brothers' or parents' or Harry's or Hermione's opinions. But seeing as she could not and would not predict their opinions, she refused to have one at all.

That was how it all started; that was the reason she had gotten involved with him to begin with. He didn't ever show emotion, so he had started teaching her how to hide her emotions. But, in doing so, they had both found a person they could confide in. Someone who wouldn't hurt them if they had shown the "wrong" emotion. It wasn't some kind of sunshine and puppies story where they fell in love instantly and lived happily ever after. No, not at all. They hated each other, outright hated, for the first 6 years they knew each other. Even after they had begun having civil conversations, they couldn't even say they enjoyed each other's company for many months. Yet, somehow, somewhere along the way, they _had_ fallen in love. They'd both been, to be perfectly honest, rather appalled when they had discovered their mutual feelings …

_"Oh gods … I can't believe … holy shit …" he trailed off and looked up at her with a confused, disgusted expression._

_"Exactly … how did we … why …" She shook her head and raked her hands through her crimson hair, clearly frustrated. "Wow …"_

_"Wow indeed." His mouth twisted itself into a smirk and he reached forward to touch her hand lightly from across the table._

_"What?" she asked, somewhat apprehensively._

_"Well … I was thinking—"_

_"Gods save us now!"_

_He shot her an annoyed glare before continuing, "I was thinking … if I'm going to erm … fall in love … I'd rather it be with you that some one else. I mean, at least we know each other, right? We can talk to each other. I won't be suppressing some spineless bint." Her face, as well, now bore a smirk, one that very closely rivaled his own. "What?"_

_"I never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy being optimistic … but, yeah, I'd rather be with you, if I have to be with someone." They chuckled softly. It was rare that either of them truly laughed, but it was usually the other that invoked such a rare moment._

_"So, how long should we wait before we shag?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her._

_"You are so crude!" she yelled, smacking him upside the head, smirk still firmly in place …_

Things had been especially difficult after that day. They managed to keep their relationship from everyone for another year, when the war ended. Much to their dismay, The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die saved the day, yet again. He defeated Voldemort, leaving Draco an orphan and the muggles, and muggle-borns, regretfully, alive. Yes, Ginevra Weasley hated muggles, almost as much as she hated muggle-borns. But she didn't tell anyone that. In fact, if she had had the chance, she would have joined Lord Voldemort long before his defeat. Again, no one knew of her true sentiments … except Draco, that is.

However, none of that mattered after the war, so they kept their thoughts to themselves and moved on. Not that that made things any easier. The lowest part of their relationship was when the Weasley family discovered it ……

_"Ginevra … Ginevra," Draco whispered against her skin. He had apparated into her apartment and practically pounced on her; kissing her as soon as he had found her. She had been reading a book in her pajamas in front of the roaring fire. The book now lay forgotten on the floor, as did her shirt._

_"Had a hard day, love?" she asked softly as he trailed kisses down her neck._

_"You have no idea …" She sighed as his hands found their way to her bra and unclasped it. He, in turn, moaned as she nipped his earlobe and ran her hands through his blonde hair. But just then, a loud POP! Interrupted them._

_"Ginny! I need you to …" Ron trailed off as he spotted the two. Draco and Ginny were standing in the middle of the living room; hair mussed, breathing heavily, lips swollen and red. Draco was without a shirt and his pants, apparently, were a few sizes too small. Ginny's oversized pajama shirt was lying carelessly on the floor and her bra was unclasped, though not off._

_"Ron!" Ginny's voice broke the trance they had all been in as she rushed forward and threw her shirt over her head, hoping to gain some sense of decency._

_"What in the bloody hell is going on!" Ron screamed, his face already beginning to turn an unbecoming shade of red._

_"None of your business, Weasel King!" Draco yelled back._

_"Shut up, both of you! For fucks sake!" Ginny sat down shakily in the armchair behind her; this was going to take a lot of explaining and she knew there was no chance in hell that Ron was going to keep any of this from the rest of the family ……_

Ginny had been right; it had taken months to even get them to speak to her again, let alone letting her explain things. But then again, she didn't really care much. Sure, she 'loved' her family, but she was still perfectly happy living her life with Draco.

Even after two years, they didn't accept Draco. They still considered him the no-good, Death Eater son of Lucius Malfoy, and life-long supporter of Voldemort. And, well, to be completely frank, they were right. Draco had a lot of dealings with Voldemort's supporters, even after the dark lord's death, and saying that he dabbled in the Dark Arts was like saying that Bellatrix Black was slightly unkind towards muggle-borns. Those were some of the things that made Draco Malfoy who he was, and Ginny wasn't about to ask him to change that, nor did she want him to. She loved him and all his 'discredits'.

The second lowest point in their relationship was announcing their engagement. While Draco had no immediate family to speak of, Ginny had an entire house-full of short-tempered, over-protective Weasleys. The night they announced their engagement was possibly the loudest she had ever heard her family yell ……

_"Why are you nervous?"_

_"I'm not."_

_"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, do not attempt to lie to your fiancée, you know I can read your emotions. Now, I'll ask you again, why are you nervous?" He smiled a wry smile down at her; she did know him. They were walking towards The Burrow, having apparated a good ways away from it to have some time to talk before talking to the Weasleys._

_"Because … well because I know they hate me. As much as I don't like them, I don't want you to end up without a family, Ginevra. I love you and I know that … on some level, you still do love your family. Fred and George make you smile, a truly rare thing, and I don't want to be the person that comes between you and your family. I know they will not accept me. They will make you chose between them and I … and I'm not entirely sure who I want you to chose. Of course, I'd like to be selfish and demand that you chose me … but I'd rather you be happy." Ginny had stopped walking; she was in shock! Draco had never shown so much emotion to her or anyone else, for that matter. He had never been selfless to such an extent, he had never been worried that she would leave him; he had never professed his love for her so openly._

_"Wow … okay, that was NOT what I was expecting. But that's beside the point. If they make me chose, which I highly doubt they will do, you don't have to worry about a thing because there's no way in hell that I would ever chose them over you."_

_"Really?" he asked, an uncomfortable, yet hopeful, look in his steel-gray eyes._

_"Really. I love you, Draco." She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His, instinctively, wound comfortably around her tiny waist. She pulled his head down to kiss him quickly. "We had better get going, they're expecting us."_

_They entered The Burrow to find complete silence; the entire family (including Hermione, who had married Ron, all the boys' wives, and Harry) was gathered in the living room, sitting rigidly on the couches. Ginny and Draco sat down without a word; Draco sitting down on the only free armchair and pulling Ginny into his lap, much to the dismay of the Weasley brothers. Ginny rolled her eyes slightly at him, but said nothing, as she got comfortable in his lap._

_"Hello, all. We have an announcement to make, as I'm sure you all know." A few nodded stiffly, but the majority of the family was too busy fixing Draco with an intense glare to respond. "Well, I guess I'll just say it then." He squeezed her side reassuringly, all the while maintaining his blank expression. "Draco and I are getting married."_

_"WHAT!"_

That had been one of the longest nights of her life. Draco had been left with a black eye and cut lip, while all the men of the family had to be put under _Petrificus Totalus_ to keep them from pummeling him any further. He hadn't complained though; he'd remained completely indifferent to the entire situation ……

_"Ginevra, dear, do you have a potion for this?" Draco asked, walking into Ginny's bedroom. He had just apparated to her apartment, still in his pajama pants, sans shirt._

_"For what, Draco?" She came out of her closet, already dressed, and looking extremely tired and worn._

_"This black eye." His voice was indifferent; it held no anger or resentment. He was simply stating a fact._

_"Gods, I'll kill them. I swear to Voldemort -"_

_"Ginevra, it's okay. I'm still alive. Now, if they kill me, I give you full clearance to do whatever you bloody well want to them, but for now, I'd appreciate it if you could get me some kind of potion or something to take care of this black eye. It's not very attractive." She rolled her eyes and smirked at the blonde man standing in front of her; he could be a royal smart ass at times._

_"Quite the contrary, I find it rather sexy, dashing even." ……_

He had been a complete angel about the whole thing, despite the way her family had acted. Their wedding had been even more insulting. All the Weasleys had, indeed, shown up for the wedding, but that was little consolation. Arthur refused to give Ginny away, so Blaise Zabini (with whom Ginny had become extremely good friends) had done so instead. All of the Weasley brothers had flat-out refused to be groomsmen, so they were all friends and relatives of Draco's. Hermione and the rest of the Weasley women refused to be Ginny's bridesmaids. Instead, some Slytherin girls that Ginny had become friends with after getting to know Draco had been her bridesmaids. While Draco's family and friends were completely ecstatic with the match and utterly jovial during the entire affair, Ginny's side was cold, stiff, and angry. Apparently, Ginny was allowed to date Draco, but marrying him was strictly off limits.

It didn't matter to her though; Draco's family had welcomed her with open arms and Draco loved her no matter what her family did. Life had certainly been hard after that. No one wants to live with a family that outright hates their spouse. But Ginny made it through, and not without a few good digs of her own.

When they had had their first child, a son, Ginny hadn't informed her family until three weeks after the birth. Furthermore, they had named him Lucius Draconis, after his father and grandfather. Even though it was a pureblood tradition to do so, it still served to anger the Weasleys even more. Their second child, a daughter, by rights, should have been named Molly. But Ginny wouldn't allow her daughter to be named that, so instead she was named Morgana Narcissa, much to the delight of Draco's family. Even though they were, technically, going against tradition, the Blacks and Draco's other relatives, adored the name.

So they had their two children; Lucius had his father's white-blonde hair and his mother's striking blue eyes, while Morgana had the traditional, red Weasley hair (although it was a considerably darker shade of red than most) and Draco's steel-gray eyes. They lived at Malfoy Manor; Ginny didn't work as Draco made plenty of money to support the family with his father's companies. When the time came, they sent both of their children to Hogwarts, and they were sorted into Slytherin, much to the dismay of the Weasleys and the delight of the Blacks.

As the years went on, the Black family adored Ginny more and more ……

_"Is that my Ginevra?"_

_"Good evening, Bella. How are you?" Ginny responded with a smile as she leaned close and kissed both of Bellatrix's cheeks._

_"Lovely, just lovely, Ginevra. Yourself and the children?"_

_"Alright I suppose, I had to send Lucius off for his last year at Hogwarts yesterday. He's grown up so fast." She shook her head with a slight smile._

_"Indeed he has; I remember him running around yelling about his first Hogwarts letter like it was yesterday." Bellatrix smile grew as her husband came up and exchanged greetings with Ginny. Draco also came up to the two women, they were holding a ball at Malfoy Manor and he had been talking to a few clients._

_"Is my Ginevra still blubbering about sending her only son off for seventh year?" he asked, the humor evident in his voice._

_"I do not blubber Draconis, but yes. Bella and I were just talking about how it seems like just yesterday he was getting his first letter." Ginny smiled wistfully; she couldn't believe how fast both of her children had grown up. Morgana had just entered her fifth year and was quickly becoming a beautiful young woman. "He looks just like Draco, acts like him too; stubborn as you can imagine."_

_"I'm not stubborn!" Draco responded indignantly, only to have Ginny and Bellatrix burst out laughing a moment later. Seeing as only trusted friends and family were invited to the ball, they felt safe expression their emotions freely._

_"Whatever you say dear." Ginny smiled to herself as she felt the comfortable presence of his hand on the small of her back. It always did make her feel protected and safe._

_"But in all honesty Draco, Lucius is just like you. Looks and acts more like you every day. Even more strange is how much Morgana has come to resemble her mother," Bellatrix shifted her gaze to Ginny, "beautiful and charming, though witty and sarcastic at the same time."_

_"Bella really, you flatter me far too much," Ginny responded, blushing slightly._

"_Yes, but really Draco, you'll have to start beating the men off with a stick. Morgana is swiftly becoming one of Slytherin's beauties. Have you had any offers of marriage for her yet?"_

"_Yes, I have, Rudolphus. But Ginevra wants her to marry of her own will, for love, as we did. Of course, under the assumption that her choice will be a pureblood."_

"_Indeed, I'm not going to force my daughter, or my son for that matter, to marry some stranger. Although, she won't be marrying some no good mudblood or muggle-loving freak. To think, if Lucius and Narcissa, may their souls rest in peace, had believed very strongly in arranged marriages, I might not be standing here today," Ginny put in, giving her husband a loving look out of the corner of her eye._

"_And that, my dear, would certainly be a tragedy." Ginny blushed further at Bellatrix's comment. Just then, Blaise Zabini came up to them. Bellatrix and Rudolphus smiled kindly before taking their leave and going off to talk to Pansy and her husband, Theodore Nott._

_"If it isn't the beautiful Ginevra Malfoy." He took her offered hand and kissed it lightly before turning to Draco and shaking his hand firmly. "I trust you have been well?"_

_"Except for Ginevra's blubbering over Lucius and Morgana leaving again, we've been fine. And yourself?"_

_"Oh, fine, fine. But yes, the brats left for another fun-filled year at Hogwarts, did they?"_

_Ginny sighed again, this time it was a sad sigh. "Yes. Lucius informed me that after this year, he'll be moving out of the Manor."_

_"Did he, now? Well that's an interesting bit of information. I never thought the little tyke could stand to live away from his dear Mummy." Blaise smirked, sensing Draco's annoyance. "But that doesn't matter now does it? Because once you've gotten rid of the other one, you and Draco can go on living the scandalous life you led before you had children, yes?"_

_"Of course, Blaise. Oh, look Draco, your uncle is here. Let's go say hello, shall we?" Ginny smiled sweetly at Blaise before dragging Draco off to talk to some more of his relatives, all of whom who had kind words for Ginny ……_

Their life had been filled with many unexpected twists and turns, many of which they had never expected to survive with their sanity intact. But they had survived, only with the help of each other.

Ginny thanked every deity she could name for the day when she decided to hide her emotions, to remain a blank slate with no opinions. For if it had not been for that day, she never would have fell in love with the man who taught her how to remain blank.

A/N: Just a quick little one-shot that I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
